


Again

by IronStar (thegameisthunder)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Forced Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Forced Voyeurism, M/M, Mind Control, Neuro-Control, Rape, Slade is a bad bad man, This is just painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegameisthunder/pseuds/IronStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I realize this has probably been done before. <br/>No fucks are given. <br/>For the sake of the Fic, Robin, Red X, and Star are over 18. <br/>If you are triggered by Rape, Forced Voyeurism, Forced Orgasms, Forced Exhibitionism, and bondage-- do not read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

 “Robin,” Slade’s unnaturally smooth voice radiated over him, adding hatred to the already burning fire inside him. “Look at her, Robin..” His voice was sterner now.

Robin looked away still, angry, frustrated and trying to block out the sounds he heard. “You won’t get away with this, Slade, you _won’t._ ” The teen’s voice was on the verge of cracking there at the end, especially seeing Starfire like that. Why was she cooperating? He didn’t understand. He thought… well, he didn’t know _what_ to think. Hadn’t their kiss meant anything? Wasn’t she _his_ girlfriend? She more than demonstrated she knew exactly what that meant.

Tears stung his eyes as he watched the screen. There was no more mystery who Red X was, he watched the other dark-haired male bury his head between Starfire’s thighs from the vantage point of a hidden camera he was forced to put in the tower. He was forced to do a great many things.

He put cameras all over. When he was forced to become Slade’s apprentice, he became a ghost. Months went by, or was it years? He had no recollection of time anymore. All he knew was what Slade let him know—and that they, his friends, were going to be killed if he didn’t do exactly as Slade suggested.

The neurotic technology in his suit made it physically impossible to fight Slade at any point while Slade was able to stop him, the microbots in his team kept him from telling them anything when they faced one another.

After a while, Red X moved in and took his place, he watched them day after day from his vantage point in Slade’s headquarters. They gave up on him after only a week and invited the other team lead into their home to replace him.

_You train harder than Robin ever did!_

_He is far more handsome, too, yes?_

_Surprisingly dark…_

_AWESOME at video games too?! We need you here!_

The remarks of his friends still rang through his mind every night before he went to sleep, and every morning when he woke… Especially Starfire’s.

Unfortunately, the neurotic technology in his suit also gave Slade uninhibited access to his body’s signature and overall mood. He knew when Robin was angry, sad, lonely, hurting, and even aroused.

His mind snapped back into focus when he felt a harsh slap across the face.

“Pay attention, Robin!” Slade snapped.

Robin growled at him and turned his head. He had no choice otherwise. Anger brimmed as Robin pounded a fist on the table. Red X was touching Starfire as he never got to, as he always wanted to. He felt like he was betraying her to watch her like this, to see her breasts rise and fall as she moaned loudly for him. He felt a cold betterment wrapping around him.

Slade used a joystick control to zoom in to Starfire’s waist, camera only catching her from below now, to block out the other male; now he only saw and heard Starfire writhing and moaning. His body was forced to remain still, to watch her like this. He didn’t want to, and felt incredibly guilty for it, but he could feel his blood pumping and a tightness in his armor below.

“Stop it, Slade, _stop…”_ He commanded, trying to close his eyes to no avail. Only normal blinking seemed to be allowed.

“Stop what? You have been feeling so lonely lately, I thought I would clue you in on what she was doing… I am giving you what you have always wanted, Robin.” Slade drawled slowly, gloved finger moving over Robin’s shoulder.

The team lead was powerless to stop him, the stupid armor on his body kept him still and motionless—even if he felt everything.

“Don’t do this… _please.”_ It took everything he had to add the please, but he couldn’t watch Starfire like this. Not like this.

“Come now, do you really think that’s going to work?” He laughed softly and pushed a button on his machine that made Robin stand now, hands on the table bent slightly forward. “Good boy, you always move so easily for me..”

Robin growled and would have yelled if he wasn’t forced into silence by the same tech as his armor was removed from the waist down. Each motion was slow and calculated. Each move made him hate Slade even more.

“Disappointing,” Slade remarked when he found Robin’s length to be flaccid. “I would have thought you would have been more aroused than this. No matter…” He didn’t seem to care anyways.  His gloved hand roamed over Robin’s untouched body, hand sliding over his delicious and sculpted ass and thighs.

Robin fought, but the more he resisted, the worse it got. He couldn’t move _at all_ , and it only seemed to hurt when he tried. His eyes were focused on Starfire arching and moaning on the screen and Slade’s hand seemed to touch all the right places.

Though he fought it, his body seemed to give in. It didn’t take long before his cock was hard and standing proudly  under him.

“Very good boy,” Slade murmured in Robin’s ear. “Watch her.” One gloved hand immediately moved to circle Robin’s cock while the other, found his ass.

It felt like lightning shot through the teen when his cock was grabbed. He moaned, though he didn’t want to and a somehow and suddenly slick finger probed and intruded. “No!” He spoke, was he allowed to speak now? “No stop!” He growled as he felt the invasion go further still.

A new fire engulfed him. All of this stimulation made it nearly impossible for Robin’s body not to give in.

Slade apparently was an impatient man when it came to his carnal desires, because he did not wait to warm Robin up any further. The younger male’s mouth fell open in both surprise and disgust when something thicker and warmer pushed for entry. He bit his cheek so hard his mouth bled as he felt Slade enter him and grunt behind him.

“That’s it, Robin, you’ll take all of me and like it..” Slade growled, less elegantly than before, but still with a confidence he shouldn’t have when raping someone.

His body burned. This hurt and felt good at the same time, especially with the visual stimulation and Slade mercilessly stroking him and gripping his hip. He cried out in rage when he felt Slade’s hips begin pistoning inside him.

He didn’t think it would ever end.

He hated the way it felt.

He loathed the way his moans feel uninhibited when Slade found the perfect place deep inside him.

“S-stop..” He managed between gasps. “Stop right now.” His protests were weak, guilt and failure riddled him.

“You are enjoying this Robin,” Slade replied smoothly. “Look..” A screen next to Starfire’s appeared, showing Robin’s bodily functions. Arousal was through the roof. It made his stomach sick, but that didn’t keep the fire from building within. Slade’s fast stroking and perfectly timed thrusts had Robin thinking about anything and everything that wasn’t arousing to try to keep from giving Slade what he wanted.

Sadly, unfortunately, Slade won, again.

Starfire’s back arched on the screen as she obviously finished and pushed him over to his own release. He spilled on the floor below, evidence of his failure.

Slade didn’t finish with him. Not this time.

As the figures on the screen moved on to other acts, Slade forced himself continuously. It took Robin climaxing another three times before the suit was the only thing that held him up and Slade finally pulled out. He was sore, dazed, and barely able to stand when the suit forced him to kneel in his own come. He thought it was over… he thought it was finished… until Slade’s massive cock appeared out of no where. He didn’t realize his mouth was open until that cock was shoved down his throat.

No screams could be heard around the thick girth of the one he hated, but he felt that hot, disgusting come as it went down his throat, he felt it as Slade pulled out and one final spurt landed across his face.

He left Robin kneeling there, unable to move, to clean himself or anything for several hours. He simply had to watch Starfire and her lover finish and fall asleep together.

Failure, guilt, and hatred was all that registered to Robin.

\--

“Robin?” Starfire’s voice, sweet as a song purred into his ear. “Robin? Please wake up now.. It has been too long… Please.” Her voice was soft and sad…

Eventually he opened his eyes again. She wasn’t a dream, she was sitting beside him. Eyes swollen and puffy, one was black.

“Star… wh- what happened to you?” He asked and tried to move his hand to touch her, but was strapped down. She flinched and that scared him more.

“You..” She paused as if trying to find the right words. “You did the snapping thing. You did not know who I was… You thought I was Slade… and you…” She played with the ends of her hair, tears brimming.

“You hit her,” Raven said softly from the corner. “Hard… harder than you’ve ever hit anyone, and to bruise a Tamaranean for over a week? We don’t know where you got the strength.” She looked down. “I.. I went into your mind and saw what you saw, what you were seeing and we managed to get you strapped down…” Her face looked overly sympathetic and her gravelly voice whispered in his mind, “ _I did not tell them the whole story, only that you were mentally reliving his time as your apprentice… Don’t worry, Dick… It wasn’t real… None of it…”_

He flinched now and turned away from them both. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Raven, too embarrassed, and Star’s face… He hated himself.

“Why?” It was the only question that mattered.

“The mask… the spores had a lingering effect. They put you into a coma… You have been out for a week.” Raven responded.

Star’s warm hand made him jump. “Is it gone now?” He asked, afraid to be turned loose.

Raven just nodded. He wasn’t looking but he could see it out of the corner of his eye.

Star moved to unstrap him and he withdrew from her as if she hit him.

“Robin, please..” She begged softly.

“Give him some space, Starfire… He needs time to heal.” Raven said wisely and took the alien by the hand. “We will be right outside…”

“Thanks…” He whispered as they left, and immediately went to the shower.

 


End file.
